rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Kesare Namine
Kesare Namine is a character played on World 42 by Ellen, and is a retired Kinshra who is doing her very best to settle down. It's working, sort of. ((Editing)) Biography Pre-Kinshra Several generations earlier, Kesare’s ancestors were desert Bandits. It’s a long story involving blood feuds, several stolen brides, and a few good insults towards the Great lord, but her family wanted to extend a proverbial middle finger so much to the Zarosian extremists they were leaving that they converted to Zamorak out of spite. While neither her family nor the bandits recall why they are enemies, the feud remains, as do their respective religious choices. Her father was a “businessman”(criminal) who sold a great variety of goods(slaves/stolen things), who accumulated enough “wealth”(blood money) to get a nice house in Al-Kharid. They held connections to several other “respectable organisations”(Kinshra), which is how Kesare ended up becoming a squire within them. Squire-Knight Being a Kharidian female within a predominantly male, Asgarnian faction wasn’t exactly easy, but Kesare made do by being a very skilled fighter and mage. She was honoured and terrified with Lord Seri Mo’da made her his squire, but mostly terrified. Things would definitely be interesting. “Interesting” ended up meaning “absolutely crazy” once she was knighted, her being assigned under Alson Farady in the war against the Commonwealth of Gielinor- until he abandoned ship to the other side. During a skirmish with white knights, she was captured and imprisoned to be interrogated. Capture and Imprisonment Kesare’s interrogator was Dante Cross, the insane son of a faltering king. He was a bit of a sadist. Kesare really didn’t have a lot to tell him, but that didn’t stop him from torturing her just to make sure. He branded a Zamorakian symbol into her forearm and upon her still saying nothing (as she had nothing to say), he broke her collarbone with a hammer and hung her by her left arm, leaving her there. Luck... Sort of Kesare’s fate turned to a form of luck when the Kinshra managed to successfully invade the castle. Even if it was for only a day, it was enough for them to find her barely conscious in a cell with her toes barely touching the ground, her shoulder having been dislocated. She was sent to the healing wing. The healers did the best they could for her shoulder, but the best wasn’t that great, and she knew that her days of fighting with that arm were over. When the white knights re-attacked several days later (the Kinshra really didn't know what to do once they actually HAD the castle), she succeeded in helping some of them escape by sending a fire blast at an enemy and then teleporting a group out. Kesare was subsequently rewarded with a promotion and indefinite medical leave to attempt to fix her arm. Retirement: Attempt One She didn't take to retirement very well, but such was life, and she found a friend in Isaac Alvaro, who allowed her to teach some of the recruits within his guthixian knight order (based in Al-Kharid/Misthalin) basic magic. He ended up introducing her to Arhus Kahir, who was a temporary emir of Al-Kharid during a political shift. Fancying himself a sort of matchmaker, Isaac had them engaged within several days due to pressures from both of their families. Kesare and Arhus ended up getting along quite well despite this, and ended up forming a relationship to the point where they would have gotten engaged anyways without anybody else badgering them to do so. Arhus ended up getting a position in the military, and she ended up as an assistant of the Drakkars when they ruled Al-Kharid, filling a type of steward role. Maybe retirement wouldn’t be so bad. ... Or Not Life had other plans. One day, there was a knock on her door, and she opened it to find Lord Kaeso Del’vair of the Kinshra as well as a knight of his, and he came to ask her to rejoin the Kinshra, who were since faltering severely. In Kesare’s absence there had was a split- he led the “Black Regiment”. Compounding the issue was the fact that Lord Deracot of the likely more legitimate “Crimson Kinshra” of the "Crimson Free State" had started a war with Asgarnia under the Adalhards. Baron Atrum Erus was absent for much of this. Kesare found it her duty to return as Kaeso’s hand to attempt to straighten up the mess, agreeing to marry Arhus once she came home. Arhus was quite supportive, even offering to assist in battles. Return to Duty Returning to duty wasn't easy, but Kesare did what she could- taking a bit of a diplomatic role in threatening the Aldalhards over commorb, accusing Joe of doing inappropriate things to his daughter and then pushing her down the stairs, and slowly but surely getting Deracot and Kaeso to get along. Kind of. She requested for the Baron to make her a Lord under both orders to attempt to unite them, with the understanding that it would be temporary, and swore fealty to Kaeso. It helped the two orders unite- it wasn’t much, but she did what she could, and she’d retire soon after- or such was the plan. Somewhat of a Happy End The Adalhard dynasty fell some time later- much longer than Kesare hoped- and in place was Richard Grosvenor. Deracot and Kaeso cooked up a plan to sneak into the castle with caneswords and kill him under the pretence of swearing fealty. Unfortunately, Grosvenor was smarter than past rulers, and it ended with Deracot and Kaeso’s immediate excecution, Kesare and Deracot’s hand, Ava, barely making it out with their lives upon them seeing both of their lords fall. Carter Simmons declared leadership of the Kinshra, and Kesare supported him for a variety of reasons (including a few good magical threats). She took some time to teach Kaeso’s son, Armand, and bring him into the Kinshra. Kesare then made a move to formally retire herself. Grandmaster Simmons allowed her with the parting words, “You’re discharged, Kesare. Go get married, have some kids, and name them after me”. Retirement: Attempt Two Kesare returned to Al-Kharid almost immediately after with plans to do just that. Retirement wouldn’t be so bad. She hopes so, anyways. Appearance Facial Kesare, at one point, was considered quite attractive, with wide eyes and high cheekbones. Years of fighting, wars, and age itself have decreased that- she's got some lines on her face, there's some grey in her hair, and her dark eyes have shadows under them almost always that can even be shown against her dark skin. She just looks tired, a lot. Physical Kesare carries herself with the strong posture of a fighter, standing to a height of around 5'6". That being said, she seems to avoid usage of her left arm. She is quite weakened by it, and is unable to lift it for very long due to past injuries. For reasons explained below, she's got a Zamorakian symbol burned into her forearm and she's covered in scars- along her back, on her arms, one on the side of her neck, several on her legs- though with few exceptions, they're quite faint. Worn Kesare wears clothes that are quite practical while still a bit "flashy". She never wore much colour when she was on duty, but she enjoys doing so now. She can afford the extra amount for it, but it's never a show of wealth- she disdains such excess. Around her neck is a small Zamorakian symbol that she*ll try and keep tucked into her shirt, and she has an engagement ring on her left hand with a topaz in it. On her left hip is a scimitar made of darkened steel that she had made for herself- it's reminiscent of her time in the Kinshra while still fitting in more with the fashions of Al-Kharid. She'll often carry a magical orb on her person to allow for casting- there's little else her left arm can really do. Personality Kesare is a retired Kinshra Lord(long story as to why she didn’t pick ‘lady’), and she is trying her very hardest to put that behind her and go back to a normal life in Al-Kharid. This has various degrees of success. Really, she just wants to settle down, but she keeps remembering the insanity that her life was prior. She can be quite internally paranoid at times, and is noticeably uneasy when she doesn’t see at least two escapes from a room she’s in. During her service to the Kinshra, she was known for her ruthlessness and manipulation, having a “silver tongue”. She doesn't really enjoy this part of herself though and would rather instead be known for her loyalty and perhaps even her kindness. She genuinely cares for the safety of her city, and she cares for the well-being of others, with a soft spot for those who might be Zamorakian. Other Combat Style Kesare’s major handicap is the lack of use her left arm has- she’ll cast from it using an orb, often going for a fire spell or a distraction, while using her scimitar to fight with melee. She didn’t survive by being bad at either, though she’s getting older now. Possessions She’s got a fair bit of wealth, but the only individual things she holds dear to her are her aforementioned held items, plus her old set of armour. She’s got a badge with the Del’Vair crest on it that she holds dear to her. It is kept in a locked box. Category:Characters Category:Zamorakian Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Kinshra Category:Humans Category:Kharidian Category:Dark Magic user Category:Military Category:Female Category:Asgarnia Category:Lawful Category:Neutral